


chansoo sns au chapters

by angelksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, chansoo sns au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: chapters for my chansoo sns au





	1. the calm

   “Wanna know a secret?” Chanyeol whispers to Kyungsoo, warm breath filling the small space between their faces. The two are currently lounging in Kyungsoo’s bed, laying on their sides, facing each other, hair unkempt and clothes wrinkly from spending hours cuddling and napping. Kyungsoo’s eyes ponder Chanyeol’s for a moment.

 

   “Sure,” he hums, hand finding its way to Chanyeol’s left bicep, squeezing, appreciating its solidity. Chanyeol bites his lip, hesitant.

 

   “I don’t think I believe in religion anymore,” he says, quietly, eyes hesitant and almost sad. Kyungsoo understands.

  
   “Yeah? Why’s that?” Kyungsoo asks softly, moving his hand north to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. He understands what Chanyeol must be going through. He’s been there himself.

  
   “It’s just...If God is merciful, and the church is supposed to be a reflection of that, why is it so judgemental? So strict and uptight? Why can’t I be with you and believe in God at the same time?” Chanyeol rambles, placing his hand over Kyungsoo’s, caressing his thumb. Kyungsoo wants to coo.

  
   “No one says you can’t. Well, other than old church ladies,” Kyungsoo replies, pressing forward to place a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. Pulling away, he says, “You wanna know what I think? I think the bible was written by humans, not God. Religion has always been a way to control society and dictate how one should act. That has nothing to do with God and whether or not you believe in him.”

  
   Chanyeol lets out a breath of realization. “You’re right,” he says. “My parents have been controlling of me my whole life. It’s taken me until now to truly realize that. Thanks to you.”

  
   Kyungsoo smiles warmly at Chanyeol, who proceeds to attack his face with smooches. “Stooopp!!” Kyungsoo giggles. After a few moments, Chanyeol ends up hovering over Kyungsoo, gazing at the man beneath him.

  
   “Kyungsoo…?” he trails off, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but he feels his stomach explode with butterflies, so much that his toes curl.

    
   “Yeah?” he breathes out, staring back up at Chanyeol, whose gaze is making him sweat.

  
   “I’m ready,” Chanyeol states with confidence.

  
   “C-chanyeol wha-”

  
   “I wanna have sex with you. Like, put my coc-” Chanyeol starts, all too seriously.

  
   “Okay! I get it!” Kyungsoo shrieks, covering Chanyeol’s mouth, suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy. Huh. “Are you sure?” He asks for good measure.

  
   “Yes, I’m sure, just please let me fuck you,” Chanyeol practically whines, hands sliding down to grasp Kyungsoo’s waist as he sits on his knees between the man’s spread legs.

  
   “Fuck. Okay! Yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, lower belly heating up with want. Bringing his hands up to Chanyeol’s neck, he pulls the man down for a sensual kiss, licking along Chanyeol’s bottom lip. He gasps when Chanyeol slides a large, warm hand under his loose shirt and over his bare stomach, creating goosebumps along the area. In retaliation, Kyungsoo’s own hands trail down to the waistline of Chanyeol’s sweatpants, fingers slipping inside now and again. Chanyeol hums a note of encouragement and Kyungsoo is more than obliged to slide his hand inside the pants, immediately met with Chanyeol’s semi-hard cock. Nimble fingers find the base of the dick, massaging and pumping what they could, being unable to completely meet due to Chanyeol’s girth.  
Chanyeol pants into Kyungsoo’s mouth and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to suck on Chanyeol’s tongue for the briefest of moments. A garbled moan sounds in the back of Chanyeol’s throat.

   “Please,” he begs, pulling away from Kyungsoo’s ever enticing mouth.

  
   “You that impatient, baby?” Kyungsoo teases, reaching up to nibble along Chanyeol’s ear lobe. One of his sensitive spots. Chanyeol hisses.

  
   “God, Kyungsoo. Please let me fuck you. I wanna be inside you. Please,” He rants, voice deep and gravily, sending shivers straight down Kyungsoo’s spine (and his dick too).

  
   “G-get the lube and condoms in my top drawer,” Kyungsoo gulps, pushing Chanyeol off of him, mostly to collect himself. He watches as Chanyeol stands up, off of the bed, and quickly sheds his clothing. Kyungsoo feels his throat go dry when the head of Chanyeol’s dick catches the waistline of his sweats, and bobs against his firm abdomen. Fuck, he’s really gonna have that monster inside of him. Whining, Kyungsoo gets rid of his own clothes, now impatient and needy. “Hurry,” he complains to Chanyeol, who's got his back turned to him as he rummages through Kyungsoo’s dresser. The way his shoulder muscles ripple has Kyungsoo’s hand shooting down to tug on his now hard dick, alleviating the ache if only slightly.

  
   “Got it,” he hears Chanyeol mumble to himself before the man turns around and stalks over to the bed, sliding back home between Kyungsoo’s legs, lube and condom in hand.

  
   “Finger me,” Kyungsoo commands, making Chanyeol nod obediently, placing the condom to the side and popping open the bottle of lube. As he drizzles the lube on three fingers, Kyungsoo moans at the sight of Chanyeol’s thick fingers dripping in lube, ready to slide into his needy hole. Carefully, Chanyeol inserts two fingers, knowing Kyungsoo likes the initial stretch. As if on cue, Kyungsoo sighs with content once the two digits slide past the rim of his hole, thick and wet with lube. With practiced ease, Chanyeol begins to pump the two fingers inside, other hand reaching up to caress Kyungsoo’s tummy. Kyungsoo squirms in response, nerves on fire already. “More. I can take it. Hurry,” he begs, brows furrowed in concentration, watching as Chanyeol continues to thrust his fingers inside.

  
   “Relax. I don’t wanna hurt you,” Chanyeol shushes with a soothing voice, eyes smiling up at Kyungsoo. Hearing his heartbeat pound in his ears, Kyungsoo swallows thickly, chest swelling up with....with...what exactly is this feeling? He’s at a lost for words as Chanyeol leans his head forward to press a soft kiss to the head of Kyungsoo’s dick, hand still stroking his waist while he slowly preps his hole. Fuck, fuck, fuck. After a few more moments, Chanyeol adds his third finger, and Kyungsoo gasps as he’s stretched further. He’s overwhelmed with how careful and sweet Chanyeol is being by kissing and caressing his skin and taking the time to properly worship his body with his fingers, his hands, his lips, his eyes. It’s nearly too much. He’s never been handled with such care, like he’s delicate and easily breakable. He’s broken from his thoughts by a deep voice.

  
   “Baby? You okay? I’m not hurting you am I?” Chanyeol asks, face now close and full of concern. Kyungsoo realizes that his hole is now empty, which saddens him a bit.

  
   “I’m fine,” he replies shakily, mind still a bit foggy. “You ready to stick that big boy inside me now?” he muses, to lighten the mood. Chanyeol flushes.

  
   “I’ve been ready,” he says sheepishly, making Kyungsoo’s heart pound harder.

  
   “Well, get to it then,” Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol sits back to rip the condom open and roll it onto his cock, and Kyungsoo realizes that this is really about to happen. Jesus, why does he feel like it’s his first time. Once finished, Chanyeol moves closer once again, hand wrapping around Kyungsoo’s ankle and placing it at his waist, so his leg is hooked around his left hip. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as Chanyeol lines his cock up to his hole.

  
   And exhales once Chanyeol slowly pushes in. He feels tears prick the corner of his eyes as the head of Chanyeol’s dick stretches his rim before slowly sliding in.

  
   “Fuck,” he chokes out, thighs shaking and hands grasping at Chanyeol’s wrists where his hands are firmly holding his waist.

  
   “T-tell me if it hurts. I’ll stop,” Chanyeol lets out, sounding as if he’s holding back. And he most definitely is. Kyungsoo knows how nice and tight his ass must feel around Chanyeol’s thick cock. He moans as Chanyeol pushes in a little deeper.

  
   “I swear to God, if you stop, I’ll kill you,” Kyungsoo groans out, the heels of his feet now pushing into Chanyeol’s lower waist, desperate for more, deeper.

  
   “P-point taken,” Chanyeol stutters out, finally sliding into the hilt. He finally lets himself moan, loud and clear. Kyungsoo whimpers.

  
   “F-feel good?” he asks, trying to keep his sanity.

  
   “It feels amazing. Fuck, Kyungsoo, you’re so fucking beautiful. Gorgeous. You look so good with my cock in you, all spread out for me,” Chanyeol rambles breathily, eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s own. And, fuck, if that isn't the hottest thing ever. What the fuck happened to the innocent church boy who blushed at the work “sex”?

  
   Speechless, Kyungsoo simply moans out as Chanyeol slowly pulls out halfway only to thrust back in. He gradually starts up a slow, yet strong pace, changing his angle every now and then to find Kyungsoo’s prostate. He’s only ever found it with his fingers, so it’s a bit of a challenge. Kyungsoo hiccups when the fat cockhead presses into his prostate oh so delciously.

  
   “There! Harder,” Kyungsoo babbles, face now flushed a pretty pink, his tears of over-stimulation now rolling down his cheek. He’s certain his lips are red and swollen, looking delectable, and his dark hair is swished every which way.

  
   “Jesus,” Chanyeol curses, biting so hard on his lip, Kyungsoo’s sure it’ll start to bleed.

  
   “C-come here,” Kyungsoo sighs dreamily, mind a little foggy from the good fucking he’s getting. He draws Chanyeol down with shaking arms, pressing their lips together. They kiss until they can’t breathe, then they part only slightly so their foreheads are still touching.

 

   “You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol mumbles, right hand moving to lace his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo feels his face warm up.

  
   “You said that already,” he whispers between gasps, Chanyeol now hitting his prostate every thrust, slow and powerful. Chanyeol merely stares down at him, wide eyes now half lidded and full of so much emotion. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he wants to cry or laugh. He feels the coil in his lower belly tighten, almost painfully. “I’m gonna come. God,” he gasps sharply and after two more strong thrusts, he feels his orgasm crash into him, so forcefully that his legs jolt and thighs quiver. There’s a high pitched note lodged in the back of his throat, small and whiny. It releases when he feels Chanyeol’s rough hand around his dick, milking the last of his orgasm. “Come for me,” he says, as he lays there, slightly limp and staring up at Chanyeol like he’s the only person he ever wants to fuck him this way. “Inside me, on me, I don’t care.”

  
   Chanyeol moans loudly at his words, hips stuttering as he thrusts for a moment more before quickly pulling out and slipping the condom off. Kyungsoo immediately reaches out to tug at the swollen cock with both hands, watching as Chanyeol fucks forward, eyes scrunched up in ecstacy. He’s delighted to finally see the white spurts of semen make their way onto his lower belly as Chanyeol finally comes, groaning deeply. Kyungsoo moans along with him, watching how sexy Chanyeol looks as he orgasms. Once Chanyeol’s dick has spent its last few drops, Kyungsoo gives the sensitive cock a few last good tugs before slumping back on the bed, legs still numb and shaky, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Eyes unfocused, he only feels the bed beside him sink down and arms immediately wrapping around his waist after.

  
   “You’re amazing,” Chanyeol says warmly into Kyungsoo’s hair as he pulls the smaller man into him. Kyungsoo chuckles breathily.

  
   “So you don’t regret giving your virginity to me?” Kyungsoo jokes, if only to make some sort of sense of the scrambled thoughts in his head. Chanyeol freezes before snapping his head up and facing Kyungsoo, eyes narrowed and face serious.

  
   “Is that what you think? Kyungsoo, I honestly can’t imagine having shared my first time with anyone else. It’s only you,” Chanyeol states firmly, hand now cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek. His words make Kyungsoo’s heart speed up.

  
   “Why are you so...you?” he whines before burying his face in Chanyeol’s bare chest, eyes watering. He’s never felt so special, so precious to someone. Not even to his own parents. Especially not to any of the guys he’s hooked up with.

  
   With the exhausting emotions he’s feeling and the general post-fucking fatigue, Kyungsoo finds himself drifting off to sleep, far too emotionally and physically drained to stay conscious any longer. Chanyeol only holds him tighter, becoming his own personal blanket of comfort.

  
   Before sleep takes over, Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever


	2. i know it's hard (but did you even really try)

            With determination, Baekhyun slams Yixing’s car door shut and stomps forward onto the campus, knowing exactly where to find the asshole that broke his baby’s heart. Rounding the corner of a building (he knows this place well. Afterall, he used to attend the school), Baekyun spots the tall figure walking towards the lecture hall. Baekhyun’s jaw sets with anger.

            “Park Chanyeol!” He yells, causing the man to freeze and turn around with wide, confused eyes. Their eyes meet after a moment and Chanyeol must know he’s in trouble because his eyes glaze over with fear and guilt. _Asshole_ , Baekhyun thinks. He’s too angry to notice the heavy bags and dark circles under Chanyeol’s eyes.

            “B-Baekhyun? W-what are you doing here?” Chanyeol stutters, gulping slowly.

            “I don’t know exactly what you did, but I know youre the reason Kyungsoo’s been crying to me all night. That being said, I’m here to beat your fucking ass,” Baekhyun answers, voice low and dangerous. Chanyeol looks absolutely terrified as Baekhyun pounces, landing a hard punch to Chanyeol’s jaw.

            “FUCK!” Chanyeol cries out, hand cradling his jaw. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

            “I should be the one asking you that, you asshole! You hurt Kyungsoo, you Monster!” Baekhyun yells, kicking Chanyeol’s shin, making the taller man fall to the ground.

            “Woah, Woah! What the fuck! Baekhyun Hyung?” A new voice calls, forcing Baekhyun to snap his head up. He’s welcomed by the sight of both Sehun and Jongin standing a few feet away in shock.

            “Hey, guys. What’s up?” he grins, voice playfully innocent. Chanyeol groans in pain from where he sits on the floor.

            “Sehun! Fucking help me! This guy is psycho!” Chanyeol whines, peeking his eyes up at Sehun, noticing Jongin beside him and freezing.

            “What was that, you fucking heart breaker? You want more?” Baekhyun taunts, lurching forward. Sehun and Jongin act quickly to hold him back.

            “Hyung, stop! We’re on campus!” Sehun pleads, arms tight around Baekhyun’s arms, keeping him from punching Chanyeol (again). Similarly, Jongin’s got his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, lifting him up while Baekhyun kicks his feet around.

            “I don’t fucking care! I’m willing to go to jail! Let him at him!” Baekhyun exclaims, flailing around, desperate and pissed off. “He fucking made Kyungsoo _cry_! Do you know how fucking painful it is to watch him cry?!”

            “So, it is true! Fuck you, Chanyeol! You’re lucky we’re in public or I’d let Baek kill your ass,” Sehun spits, successfully pulling Baekhyun back with the help of Jongin.

            “Yeah? Well, it wouldn’t have happened if Kyungsoo hadn’t fucked this piece of shit!” Chanyeol defends, pointing at Jongin with a deep scowl. Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Everyone stops struggling.

            “The fuck? Are you jealous or something, Jesus freak?” Jongin scoffs, smirking.

            Chanyeol laughs. “As if. I know I fucked him better than you ever could,” Chanyeol snaps, now standing up (noticeably leaning on one leg as the other was now injured thanks to Baekhyun).

            “That’s funny. You really think your virgin dick can fuck Kyungsoo the way he likes? Please,” Jongin counters, stepping forward.

            “Now this is just stupid,” Sehun mutters, rolling his eyes.

            “Yeah? That’s why I had him coming on my dick and crying my first time right? That’s why he worshipped my cock every chance he got? Hell, your four-inch chode had him that desperate for something better,” Chanyeol takes two large steps forward, staring Jongin down, using his height to his advantage. Jongin bristles in anger, pushing Chanyeol slightly.

            “Hey! You dumb dicks! Knock it off! You both are so stupid,” Baekhyun calls, stomping  up to the two men and putting space between them with his own body. “Jongin, stop acting like Kyungsoo didn’t drop your crusty dick. And Chanyeol, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but as I just said, Kyungsoo hasn’t fucked Jongin in like a month. Thanks to you, idiot.”

            Chanyeol shakes his head in confusion. “What are you talking about? Junmyeon showed me his texts with Jongin. Jongin said himself all he has to do is ask Kyungsoo and he’ll hop on his dick,” He accuses, face scrunched up.

            “The fuck? You mean the texts from like a month ago?” Jongin recalls, also looking nothing but perplexed. “Dude, I don’t know what you’re on about, but it’s true. I haven’t gotten a piece of that ass in a while. Kyungsoo called it off himself. I even told Junmyeon that.”

            “You’re lying,” Chanyeol whispers in disbelief. He can’t be telling the truth, right? He didn’t break things off with Kyungsoo and make him cry all because of a misunderstanding? Right?

            “Why would I lie? I have so many other people to fuck. It’s not like I’m in love with Kyungsoo or anything. Look, if you don’t believe me I’ll show you my texts to Junmyeon. He obviously didn’t show you all of them,” Jongin sighs, pulling out his phone. After a few moments he pulls up the texts and hands his phone to Chanyeol.

 Chanyeol scrolls through them in shock. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He breathes, eyes suddenly welling up with tears.

            “Uh…Dude…You good?” Jongin asks awkwardly, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder with hesitance.

            “I’m so fucking stupid,” Chanyeol cries, angrily wiping his tears away. He’s fucking angry at Junmyeon, never wants to speak to him again. But most of all, he’s angry at himself. How could he be so quick to doubt Kyungsoo? How could he hurt the man he loves? Recalling the things he said to Kyungsoo makes him feel nauseated.

            “Yeah…We been knew,” Baekhyun mutters, cocking out a hip. “Are you happy? You fucked up with Kyungsoo and for what?”

            The words have his heart clenching painfully. How will Kyungsoo ever forgive him?

            “How do I fix this?” Chanyeol asks Baehyun, eyes pleading and teary.

            “It won’t be easy, that’s for sure,” Baekhyun huffs in response. “What did you even say to him? He wouldn’t tell me.”

            Chanyeol gulps, face filled with guilt. “I…I called him a slut,” he whispers, making the three other guys gasp.

            “Baekhyun, please beat his ass again,” Sehun growls, eyes glaring harshly at Chanyeol.

            “Yeah, bro…Outside of sex, that’s pretty fucked up to say,” Jongin adds, cringing.

            “I know, alright? I fucking regret it! I’d do anything to take it back,” Chanyeol moans, holding his face in his hands, shoulder shagging in defeat. Baekhyun watches quietly. He’s pissed, don’t get him wrong, but he knows how happy Chanyeol made Kyungsoo. He wants to see his best friend happy again.

            “Your best bet is to beg,” Baekhyun sighs. “And I mean get on your knees and fucking _beg_ beg.”

            Chanyeol nods in understanding. He’ll do anything, everything to fix things with Kyungsoo. Whatever it takes. Fuck, he’d gladly take a damn bullet for the man. Face and shin aching, Chanyeol thinks he deserves getting his ass beat by Baekhyun. He’s a piece of shit. But most of all, He’s Kyungsoo’s piece of shit, and he’d rather die than never speak of see Kyungsoo again.

            “Whatever it takes,” he says sternly, face determined. 

           


	3. after the storm (the sun will come out)

   “Tonight, we have a special guest. Performing his own piece, give it up for Park Chanyeol!”

The crown roars as a tall figure makes his was on stage before sitting on the piano bench and adjusting his mic. Kyungsoo stares in horror, ears ringing as the first chords are played.

 

_I say hurtful words contrary to how I feel_

_I made things difficult for you, but I was having a hard time too_

_I made promises to myself but nothing’s better_

_I always disappointed you and I’m regretting too_

   As Chanyeol sings the first lines, his heart beats rapidly, thundering through his ears, its rhythm matching that of the piano chords he’s playing. His eyes are locked on one person only. Kyungsoo stares back in shock, eyes ever wide and lips parted as if mid-gasp. The blue lights illuminate the stage, calming Chanyeol as his deep voice rings throughout the lounge.

 

_I’ll search the universe_

_Until I find you again_

_I won’t let go even the smallest memories_

_Our memories that are imprinted in the seasons_

_Will come back time and time again to call you_

   From the audience, Kyungsoo is absolutely enamored, his eyes, stark with dark makeup, glisten in the lights. From here, Chanyeol looks so angelic and sincere. And he should be mad at him, still right? Angry, pissed off? But he feels nothing but the urge to run to him and bury his face in that broad chest as he listens to the words of the song. The words that spell out a genuine apology. His heart pounds as the song comes to a peak, Chanyeol’s raspy voice almost hypnotizing him. He expected more flowers, maybe some more texts and voicemails. Anything, but this.

   He gulps. _Fuck_. How could he be so easily swayed? Chanyeol hurt him, so fucking bad. Recalling the words that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth sends shivers down his spine. His heart aches and his eyes prick with tears as Chanyeol ends the song.

   “Thank you. That was for someone special here tonight. I hope you were listening to the words, because I meant every word I sang,” Chanyeol speaks into the mic, staring straight at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hears himself whimper before he backs away and scurries off to be alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t notice the person running after him.

 

* * *

 

   “There you are,” a voice says as a figure walks into the room. Kyungsoo had hid in one of the private rooms of the club. One, thankfully, unoccupied.

   “Leave me alone, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo mutters, rubbing his eyes with his fists. “You fucking asshole,” he complains.

   Chanyeol hesitates before sitting on the couch with him, putting distance between himself and Kyungsoo out of consideration. “Look, I’m so fucking sorry, Kyungsoo. You have to believe me. What I said…I regretted it since the moment it came out of my damn mouth. I was just hurt and angry. I was fed lies and I was obviously stupid enough to believe them.”

   Kyungsoo huffs. “You think? I thought you trusted me, not that we were in a monogamous relationship either way. You had no fucking right, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo glares, sniffing.

   Chanyeol can’t help but think Kyungsoo still looks beautiful like this, eye-makeup smudged and eyes red and glossy, lips pouty. With a sigh, Chanyeol moves a bit closer. “I know that…But I also know that I…I’m in love with you, Kyungsoo. A-and love makes you do stupid things sometimes,” Chanyeol bites his lip, gauging Kyungsoo’s reaction. “I-I know you might not feel the same way, b-but what I felt, _feel_ , for you is real and intense and I don’t know what I’m doing here, Soo. Everything is new and different and scary. I fucked up, but I want to fix this,” He confesses, shoulders slumping and head lowering, willing himself to stay strong and not _cry_.

   He feels a cold hand on his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see soft eyes sparkling with emotion. “I’m not sure if love is what I feel for you…but…I know I like you. A whole fucking lot. But I’m mad, I’m so fucking angry with you,” Kyungsoo replies, breathing heavily.

   Chanyeol scrambles to his knees, kneeling in front of Kyungsoo, hands incasing Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Kyungsoo, I’ll do anything. Whatever it fucking takes. I just…Need you. Please,” he begs, looking up at Kyungsoo, whose face is struck with a mix of shock and amusement.

   Softly, Kyungsoo reaches out to thread his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, sighing quietly. “The worst part is, I couldn’t stay mad at you, if I tried. I think I forgave you sometime in the middle of your song,” He hums, cupping Chanyeol’s chin and bringing him forward to connect their lips. The two desperately cling to each other, Kyungsoo clutching Chanyeol’s strands of hair and Chanyeol gripping Kyungsoo’s waist. Once the spell is broken, the two part, panting as their foreheads press together.

   “D-does this mean you’re mine?” Chanyeol whispers, cheeks flushed. Kyungsoo bites his lip.

   “Mm. And you’re mine,” He mumbles before pouncing, tackling Chanyeol to the floor. He straddles his hips as the two make out furiously.

   “I-I don’t have any lube or condoms,” Chanyeol pants between kisses, groping Kyungsoo’s ass underneath his black skirt. Kyungsoo moans wantonly, grinding forward against Chanyeol’s growing bulge.

   “Fuck, fine,” he whines, moving off Chanyeol’s lap and sitting on his knees. “Stand up. I’m gonna suck you off,” Kyungsoo commands. Who is Chanyeol to say no?

   With fervor, Chanyeol quickly scrambles to his feet, unzipping and shoving down his pants and boxers. He groans as Kyungsoo immediately grasps his heavy cock, pumping slowly.

   “God, I missed you,” Kyungsoo breathes leaning forward to nuzzle into the flesh. Chanyeol chokes.

   “Are you talking to me or my dick?” He asks, earning a mere smirk in response before Kyungsoo starts giving wet kisses to the pulpous head. Biting his lip, Chanyeol brings a hand up to cup the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, hesitant fingers encouraging Kyungsoo to do more. Kyungsoo hums before finally swallowing down the head, hollowing out his cheeks. Chanyeol takes in a harsh breath. As Kyungsoo takes in more of his dick, Chanyeol can’t help but fuck forward, causing Kyungsoo to gag a bit. Panicking, Chanyeol pulls back. “Shit. I’m sorry—”

   “Fuck my mouth,” Kyungsoo says, eyes watery and determined. He leans back and opens his mouth, as if waiting for something to fill it. “Do it.”

   “Fuck. Okay,” Chanyeol breathes, gently placing his hand back around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, bringing it forward and slipping his dick back inside the warm mouth. He jerks his hips forward shyly at first, only becoming more confident once Kyungsoo moans at the action. With both hands at Kyungsoo neck, Chanyeol thrusts in sharply, once, twice. He revels in Kyungsoo’s messy, flushed face, looking completely fucked out despite not being touched once. Fuck, if that isn’t completely sinful.

   He continues to fuck into Kyungsoo obedient mouth, now hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat and watching the spot in his throat that bulges out every time he does so. Kyungsoo’s a moaning, gagging mess, but Chanyeol knows he’s enjoying it as he’s staring back up at Chanyeol with want, as if begging for _more, more._

   “I-I’m gonna come,” Chanyeol warns, hips stuttering every other thrust. Kyungsoo pants.

   “On my face,” He mewls out. Chanyeol nods, gripping Kyungsoo’s head in one hand and using his other hand to jerk himself off, the tip of his dick pressed into the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Feeling his orgasm coming, Chanyeol moans lowly, biting his lip as he spurts onto Kyungsoo’s lips and cheek. Unconsciously, Chanyeol holds his cock and rubs the semen into Kyungsoo’s soft skin, feeling satisfied when Kyungsoo’s face flushes a bright red.

   “T-that was hot,” Kyungsoo whines out once Chanyeol pulls away. “Now, please get me off. I’m dying!”

   Chanyeol chuckles tiredly as he leads Kyungsoo back onto the couch. “Anything you want,” he smiles. “Boyfriend,” biting his lip once the word comes out, he blushes. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly before tugging Chanyeol on top of him.

 

 

 

           


	4. when the flowers bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six months after

    “F-fuck!” Kyungsoo keens, high pitched as another loud slap to his ass sounded throughout the bedroom.

  
    “Count,” Chanyeol grumbles lowly from above Kyungsoo, who whines and writhes in his lap, laying across his knees.

  
    “Eight!” he moans, mewling as Chanyeol gently rubs the cheek he had just hit. Another slap after. “Nine!” Kyungsoo struggles to let out, dick aching where it rubs against the roughness of Chanyeol’s jeans.

  
    “You’re doing so well, baby,” Chanyeol coos, reaching his other hand out to sooth Kyungsoo’s dark hair back, reveling in how desperate he looks, cheeks flushed and streaked with tears. As much as he’s liked Kyungsoo being commanding during sex, he loves taking his boyfriend apart even more. “One more. Be good,”

  
    “Ten!” Kyungsoo hiccups as Chanyeol lands the most painful slap, making Kyungsoo jerk forward, crying out. Immediately, Chanyeol soothes his red and bruised ass with a warm, rough palm. Moaning, Kyungsoo buries his face in the bed sheets, legs shaking.

  
    “Do you think you deserve to be fucked now huh? Want my fat cock inside your pretty hole? I know it’s aching for it, baby,” Chanyeol drawls, spreading Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks and spitting on Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo whines as Chanyeol inserts two fingers, fast and rough.

  
    “I need it. Fuck, p-please!” Kyungsoo pants as Chanyeol rubs his fingers over Kyungsoo’s prostate with delicious pleasure. Kyungsoo’s legs jerk and spasm as Chanyeol continues to milk his sweet spot.

  
    “What was that, angel?” Chanyeol whispers, dangerous and low despite the sweet pet name spilling out of his mouth out of habit. “You’re gonna need to do better than that.”

  
    “Fuck. Chanyeol. Sir. Daddy. I don’t care. Just please stick your cock in me, I want it. Need it. Make me your slut. Only yours. Please, please, please,” Kyungsoo blabbers out quickly, fingers grasping the sheets for stability.

  
    Kyungsoo is suddenly lifted up by his hips and hoisted onto the bed, plopping down on his back. Seeing Chanyeol unzip his jeans and yanking them down along with his boxers, Kyungsoo whimpers and spreads his legs invitingly. Grabbing the lube from their nightstand, Chanyeol makes a beeline between those ever enticing legs and quickly slicks his cock up with lube. However, he doesn’t immediately plunge into that warm heat, which makes Kyungsoo whine impatiently.“You look so fucking good like this, sweetheart,” Chanyeol hums, rubbing the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s perineum and rim. “So desperate to be fucked and stuffed with my cock. So pretty for me,” He praises, causing Kyungsoo’s face and chest to flush a shade of pink. Chanyeol coos.

  
    “J-just fuck me already,” Kyungsoo complains, red, swollen lips turning down in a pout. Chanyeol obliges, finally pushing into Kyungsoo, cock rubbing against warm walls that feel as if they were made to be stretched by his cock and his cock only. Kyungsoo sighs contently as Chanyeol bottoms out, arms caging the small body beneath him as Kyungsoo hooks his calves over Chanyeol’s thighs.

  
    “On it, babe,” Chanyeol muses, slowly pulling out only to snap his hips forward harshly, making Kyungsoo moan loud and wantonly. He starts to build a quick and rough pace, just how Kyungsoo likes it. Ogling where Chanyeol’s cock and Kyungsoo’s ass are connected, Chanyeol groans and drills into his boyfriend harder, motivated by Kyungsoo’s hiccupping moans, small and high pitched. Wanting to change angles to fuck deeper, he grabs one of Kyungsoo’s thighs and pushes it against his chest, spreading him wide.

  
    “There! Baby, please,” Kyungsoo cries, hands trembling as they search for purchase on Chanyeol’s biceps. Chanyeol fucks forward, swiveling his hips and managing to push in deeper, hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate with every strong thrust. At this point, Kyungsoo is incoherent, babbling nonsense as he stares at Chanyeol with unfocused eyes, tears pooling at the corners of them. Chanyeol moans at the site of his debauched boyfriend, lower stomach tensing as he watches Kyungsoo spill onto his own stomach, thighs quivering and tears finally falling down his flushed cheeks. A few thrusts after, Chanyeol is coming inside Kyungsoo’s warm heat, panting and groaning through his orgasm.

  
    “Sensitive,” Kyungsoo murmurs, face scrunched up slightly, leading Chanyeol to pull out softly, watching as his cum dribbles out of Kyungsoo’s puffy hole. What a sight, he thinks. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turns his attention to Kyungsoo, quickly tending to his lover by wiping his tears away and bringing him into his arms.

  
    “You were so good, my love,” He sighs into Kyungsoo’s hair as they both come down from their highs.

  
    “Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbles with no bite. “I love you, loser.”

  
    Chanyeol laughs. “I love you more. Happy six months,” he replies, kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

    It had been hard six months ago, when they first got together. Mostly, for Chanyeol, who basically lost everything he knew. Kyungsoo sighs as he watches Chanyeol’s sleeping face in his lap, fingers playing with the soft brown curls atop Chanyeol’s head. After they had officially become boyfriends, Chanyeol decided to come out to his parents, which predictably did not go very well. He was almost immediately cut off from his family, who claimed him a disgrace for loving another man. They refused to continue paying his tuition which resulted in Chanyeol having to drop out. Through all this tragedy, came a new life though, as Yixing quickly offered Chanyeol a job as a regular at Exodus, after his performance on Halloween night produced a rather impressive crowd response. Though the gig had been offered to Chanyeol’s band at first, they had decided to disband due to both Chanyeol and Junmyeon being cut off from their families. Instead, the group of friends focused on building each other up in more efficient ways (Jongdae letting Junmyeon live with him and getting Minseok to get Yixing to offer Junmyeon a loan for the rest of his tuition).

  
    Although it had probably been too quick, Kyungsoo had invited Chanyeol to move into his apartment. It almost felt natural to them, waking up next to each other every morning, Kyungsoo kissing Chanyeol goodbye before leaving for his classes every morning. Sure, a new couple living together isn’t the most ideal situation and it did, at times, cause some tension between them, but ultimately, the couple took it in stride and only grew closer.

  
    It had been three months since they got together that Kyungsoo first said I love you. He had known for some time (probably around the time Chanyeol first made him breakfast before bending him over the kitchen counter and having his way with him), but he just couldn’t bring himself to utter the words for so long. Until he could. It was the first day of February. Kyungsoo remembers vividly. A Friday. They had just come home from Exodus, Chanyeol still riding the high of performing and Kyungsoo so inexplicably proud of Chanyeol being such a successful performer, bringing in large audiences and enamoring them with his lyrics and deep voice.

    “I love you,” he had said simply as he watched Chanyeol gush about his night, under the fluorescent kitchen lights. Chanyeol had frozen, eyes comically wide and ears turning red. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol had snapped out of it and attacked him with endless kisses, smothering him against his broad chest. Kyungsoo remembers how content he had felt in that moment, how relieved he had been to finally say what he felt about his boyfriend, the man he loved.

  
    Now, as he sits on the couch, watching Chanyeol scrunch his nose up cutely in his sleep, he feels the same way. Happy, content with his life. Chanyeol suddenly stirs, eyes slowly blinking open to stare back up at Kyungsoo. “Shit. Did I fall asleep? Sorry, baby,” He yawns, though, not moving to pick his head up out of Kyungsoo’s lap. No, in fact, he nuzzles further into Kyungsoo lower belly, making the man above him giggle.

  
    “You’re fine, Yeol. You were up all night in your studio again. I’ll slap you if you don’t go back to sleep,” Kyungsoo hums, heart hammering against his chest as Chanyeol grabs one of his hands and kisses his palm.

  
    “Take a nap with me yeah?” Chanyeol asks, smiling sleepily. “In the bedroom?”

  
    “Sure, but no funny business. You need to rest,” Kyungsoo says sternly, watching as Chanyeol stands up, looking mischievous. Kyungsoo knows that look. “Take me to the bedroom, you idiot,” he drawls, smiling as Chanyeol picks him up bridal style.

   
    “Yes, your highness,” Chanyeol teases, carrying Kyungsoo with ease to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

    “Cheers to the newly engaged couple!” chimes several voices around a booth at Exodus. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun and Yixing beam at each other, so incredibly and unconditionally in love. He then turns to his boyfriend beside him, who’s got a tight grip around his waist and a beer in his other hand, exclaiming his congratulations to their engaged friends. His heart swells up as Chanyeol’s mouth forms a sloppy grin. Oh, how he loves that dopey smile.

  
    “Kyungsoo, aren’t you gonna make a speech too? Or are you just gonna keep staring at Chanyeol like you two are the ones getting married,” Baekhyun snickers, pulling Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo flips Baekhyun off fondly.

  
    “What’s there to say? My best friend is getting married to the man of his dreams, and I’m happy for both of you. Yixing, thank you for taking care of our baekhyunnie and putting up with him for three years now,” Kyungsoo states, giving his friends a soft smile. He really is so happy for them. Baekhyun, who dropped out of college and ran away from home, who dealt with an abusive family life and shitty boyfriends, is finally safe and healthy and happy, and that’s all Kyungsoo could ask for his best friend.

  
    “Well let’s get this party started!” Baekhyun shouts, already tipsy. Soon, more people show up at Exodus for their over the top engagement party and the club is filled with laughter and music and dancing. Chanyeol had gone off to chat with a couple of his new music friends, leaving Kyungsoo to sit at the bar, bored and lonely.

  
    “Hey, cutie,” A voice says from beside him, and he’s about to roll his eyes and tell the man to fuck off when he turns his head and finds Sehun, and beside him, a quiet Junmyeon.

  
    “You idiot,” Kyungsoo scoffs, leaning into the short embrace his friend pulls him into. “You guys having fun? Don’t answer that, I saw you two go off to the back. Nice hickey, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo smirks, causing the two boys to adorn bashful looks. As much as he despised Junmyeon for making Sehun sad before and just being an annoying prick in general, Kyungsoo’s happy the two finally cleared things up and are now together. Sehun is happier and it’s obvious Junmyeon is too. Chanyeol doesn’t stop talking about how his friend has changed for the better.

  
    “Yeah, well can you blame us? Exodus has a way of making people horny,” Sehun snorts. “Speaking of which, where’s your man?”

  
    “Talking with Zico. They’ve been making music together,” Kyungsoo replies, looking back to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend near the stage, talking animatedly with his friend. As if Chanyeol could feel Kyungsoo staring at him, Chanyeol looks up to meet his eyes, winking handsomely at his boyfriend before going back to his conversation. Kyungsoo sighs contently.

  
    “You two are cute,” Sehun hums, leaning his hip against the edge. Kyungsoo notices that he and Junmyeon are linked at the hands, fingers loosely gripping each other’s.

  
    “You think?” Kyungsoo muses in response before sipping at his drink.

  
    “Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Junmyeon pipes up, confusing Kyungsoo. A large, warm hand finds itself gripping Kyungsoo’s hip and Kyungsoo immediately recognizes the touch.

  
    “I’m the devil now?” Chanyeol asks, pout evident in his tone. Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a giggle as he turns around to find Chanyeol staring down at him with fond eyes. God, he’s really in love. “I think if anyone is the devil, it’s this little one,” Chanyeol laughs, leaning down and kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek, who bites his lip to hide his pleased smile, wanting to preen at the affection.

   
    “Ugh. I take back what I said. You guys are gross,” Sehun fake gags. “Let’s go, Jun. Before they start eating each other’s faces,” he whines, pulling on Junmyeon’s arm and leading him away.

  
    “Sorry I left you, Zico had a question about one of our songs,” Chanyeol breathes into Kyungsoo’s hair, the hand at his hip now rubbing up his side. Kyungsoo feels goosebumps rise on his skin.

  
    “No worries. I can handle myself, you know,” Kyungsoo shrugs, allowing himself to indulgence of leaning into Chanyeol’s arms and smelling his cologne.

  
    “Oh, I know you can,” Chanyeol teases, leaning down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips in a sweet kiss. Kyungsoo sighs into it, hands squeezing Chanyeol’s forearms as he kisses back. Once they pull away, Chanyeol leans back against the bar, pulling Kyungsoo close to his side. “Baekhyun and Yixing are sweet huh?” Chanyeol asks, tone mysterious. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

  
    “Yes?” He replies.

  
    “And Minseok and Jongdae are too. They act like they’re already married,” Chanyeol continues, looking forward, into the abyss of people dancing, making out, singing along to the music. Kyungsoo chuckles softly.

  
    “Those two were unexpected. Seeing Minseok Hyung deal with Jongdae’s loud ass is a sight,” He smiles, thinking about the odd but perfect couple. For as long as he’s known Minseok, he’s never seen the man so quietly enraptured with someone.

  
    “And us?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly looking back at Kyungsoo, eyes swimming with love and adoration and hope and wonder, and a tiny hint of doubt and insecurity.

  
    “We…We’re us…,” Kyungsoo responds lamely, unable to put all his emotions into words. “I love you and you love me. I honestly can’t picture my life without you now,” He says, face vulnerable for once, laying all his cards on the table.

  
    “I wanna marry you too, you know,” Chanyeol states, almost too casually. Kyungsoo flushes. He wants that too. “Not now. I like how things are now. But, eventually. I don’t think I could ever marry anyone else,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Kyungsoo smiles at that.

  
    “Sounds like a plan,” he hums, reaching up on his toes to plant another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for reading and supporting my au <3333

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall hoped u guys liked it. 
> 
> if u dont already read my au u can find it on my twitter acc: @angeI(i)ksoo


End file.
